RWBY blue eclipse
by tntman12
Summary: Someone new is coming to beacon a strange blue haired faunas named eklissi. Watch as teams rwby, jnpr, and sssn get caught up into something bigger than them. lots of swearing sexual content and more.


RWBY Blue Eclipse

So this is what Beacon looks like more of castle if you ask me. Also what the Fuck is that glowing shit in that giant tower. Fuck it I don't care. " Thanks for flying me here " I say while jumping out of the still moving bull head I was inside of.

" Good evening Mr. Azul I'm The headmaster of beacon academy. professor ozpin and this is my associate Glynda Goodwitch. you must past a initiation to enroll into beacon. now do you have any questions

" when do I start? " I ask before drinking from my flask

Blake's POV

Nothing like a good book in the morning everything is nice and qui...

" LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAVORITE MAGAZINE YOU DUNCE " Weiss yells at Ruby who accidentally spilled soda on Weiss's magazine

" teams RWBY and JNPR please report to the auditorium " a voice says over the intercom

" not my fault Ren's idea " Jaune says after sticking his hands up

What is going on who is that standing on the stage and why does he look so familiar his blue and white hair his glowing cyan eyes and his wolf ears and that Sword and the Revolver don't they belong to ... NO IT CANT BE WHY IS HE HERE WHY IS HE HERE

Yang's POV He's pretty good looking and he's a faunus I wonder what thinks of him. Why does Blake so shaken up

" hello everyone we have a new student here today would you like to introduce yourself " ozpin asks the mysterious man

" hello my name is eklissi azul also " eklissi begins to say before looking at Blake and smirking " its been awhile Blake how are you doing " he says while smirking at Blake

How does he know Blake how long has he known Blake why didn't she tell us about who ever this guy is

" Mr. Azul I wasn't aware you knew Blake " Goodwitch says while looking at the blue haired man

" we grew up in the same village we also have the same birthday and live next to each other and Blake why you look so flustered are you remembering the last time we saw each other" he says with a smirk

" Hey Blake what is he talking " Ruby asks while tilting her head

" n...n...nothing " Blake stuters

" Mr Azul for your initiation you will fight several Atlesian Knight-200s " Ozpin declares

" I'm going to enjoy this " the blue haired man says while craking his neck

Azuls POV That's it 37 that all they're throwing at me. This'll be easy now what should I go with. Normal bullets , dust bullets or aura bullets wait how about all of them ya that should work I hope. Wait did he just pack 6 bullets that mother fucker. if I die I'm going to haunt that mother fucker for the rest of his god damn life

Weiss's POV I almost feel bad for him Atlesian Knight-200s are top of the line bullets bounce off of them they're unstoppable he might have had a chance against 1 but 37 he will die

" start the match " Goodwitch declares and 4 knights aim at the blue haired faunus and fire

But to everyone exept Blake's surprise the blue haired faunus disapears and appears behind one of the knight's and presses his Revolver to the back of its head and pulls the trigger blowing its head across the room hitting a wall

How is this possible the Atlesian Knight-200s are top of the line. bullets even at point blank range should bounce off it

After one of the knight's were destroyed 8 more appeared surrounding the blue haired faunus and all pulled the triggers on there rifles and fired but once again he disappeared but this time the knight's shoot each other and 10 more take there place

But he wastes no time destroying 5 of the knight's and put his Revolver is his holster and motions for to come at him with his hands

In mere seconds all of the knight's except one were ripped apart by the blue haired faunus. How can he rip apart Atlesian Knight-200s with his bare hands and starts to walk away

" Mr Azul where are you going there is one left " Goodwitch declares stopping Azul

" oh really " Azul says while walking up to the last knight and blowing on It and it falls apart while he walks away

Ren's POV Well that was interesting I wonder what team he will be on " Nora what are you doing " I ask after noticing Nora get her hammer ready

" I'm getting ready to fight him " nora say's while waiting for the blue haired faunus

" why he just got here " jaune asks the hammer carrying girl

" cause I think he's one of those White fang lieutenants " she says while putting her hammer down

" not all faunus are white fang nora " ren says to nora after face palming

Whats that sound. " sup " the blue haired faunus says after appearing behind them sitting on a chair startling everyone

" after a discussion we have decided that Eklissi Azul will assist teams RWBY and JNPR on missions now go rest you have class in a hour " Ozpin declares

" I refuse to go on missions with this dog " weiss says while scoffing

" fuck you I'm a wolf also i refuse to work with the ice queen " he responds while shooting daggers at her with his eyes

" HEY ! Why does everyone call me that "

" the decision is final " Goodwitch declares _

Azuls POV Damn the uniforms are black fucking lame I look beter in midnight blue so in 20 minutes I have to go to Grimm studies

I'm just going to take a quick nap

10 minutes later All right what to bring with me. Oh I know a silenced pistol and a combat knife and of course a flask full of whiskey. I have 10 minutes till class what to do oh I know

Jaunes POV " so what do you guys think of the new guy " I ask while biting into my apple

" FUCK AHHHHH " someone yells while smashing through a window

" WHAT WAS THAT " I yell while jumping up

" ahh ... * cough cough * fuck test one fail " Eklissi says after getting up from the destroyed table he smashed into

" what just happ ... " pyrah starts before a small wolf cub runs into the cafeteria and jumps into eklissis arms " is that a wolf ? "

" hey moon how you doing who's a good girl you are yes you are " eklissi says while playing with moon

" ITS SO CUTE ! " Ruby screams

" come on. moon class is starting " Eklissi says while placing moon on the ground and walking away

" he can't possibly be taking that filthy thing into the classroom " Weiss says with a scoff

" wait did he say RUN " I say while getting up and start to run to class

10 minutes later " we made it * huff * wait where's the new guy " I ask while catching my breath

" class please take your seats we have a new student here today Mr Azul ... Ahem Mr Azul are you there " professor Port says

" yo " he says appearing next to professor port In a flash of blue rose petals startling everybody

" hey yang the new guy reminds me of uncle crow " Ruby whispers to her half sister

" ya he does remind me of him look his posture is the same as his and I think I can see a hidden flask " yang points out

" AWOOOOOOO " moon howls on Azul's shoulder

" moon human form were In class " Azul says while parting moons head

A glowing white line bathes the wolf blinding the class and a small girl with short blue hair and wolf ears wearing a beacon uniform

" wha ... Wha ... Wha how " Weiss stutters

" uh I don't know maybe it's her semblance you know something almost every person on remnant has just a thought " Azul says while rolling his eyes

Weiss responds with a " hmph " and turns away

"Fucking bitch I fucking hate the schnees slaving pricks" He mutters in anger before passing out


End file.
